All for Pun
by DoctorDay
Summary: Present Mic hosts a punderdome at UA.
1. Chapter 1

Pun for All:

One day, while the students of Class 1A were in their homeroom, Present Mic's voice came on over the loudspeakers: "HEY LISTENERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST ANNUAL UA HIGH SCHOOL PUNDERDOME! YOU CAN ENTER AT THE CAFETERIA AFTER CLASSES HAVE ENDED!"

. After Present Mic's deafening voice faded from the ears of the school, Iida emphatically spoke while making rapid hand motions "I believe this will be a wonderful opportunity for our school to come together after all these attacks by the league of villains".

"I agree," said Kaminari, "In fact I think you'll find my puns quite _shocking_ ".

Everyone else groaned. Later that day, after classes had ended, a small crowd formed in the cafeteria. The final list of contestants consisted of the entirety of Class 1A excepting Mineta and Ojiro, because they chose not to participate,. Juzo Honenuki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from class 1B, Hitoshi Shinso from the General Department, and Mei Hatsume from the Department of Support. After all the students who wished to do so enlisted, Present Mic came on the speakers once more

"THANK YOU FOR JOINING THIS FIRST ANNUAL PUNDERDOME! MATCHES START IN THREE DAYS! BE PREPARED BY THEN".

Present Mic's voice once again faded into oblivion. Subsequently, the students who enrolled conferred amongst themselves, and came to the conclusion that they should each specialize in a single category of pun, to avoid overlap and other problems that might arise. They began to think of puns that they could do that would suit their Quirk and personality. After much debate, they came up with a list to keep things in order:

Izuku Midoriya: Heroes/Villains

Katsuki Bakugo: Fire

Ochako Uraraka: Space

Tenya Iida: Chemistry

Yuga Aoyama: Gems

Mina Ashido: Math

Denki Kaminari: Elecctricity

Eijirou Kirishima: Rock

Fumikage Tokoyami: Darkness

Rikido Sato: Candy/Sugar

Tooru Hagakure: Weather

Momo Yaoyorozu: Science

Kyoka Jiro: Music/Sound

Tsuyu Asui: Amphibians/Reptiles/Fish

Shoto Todoroki: Ice

Hanta Sero: Tape

Mezo Shoji: Hands

Koji Koda: Forest animals

Mei Hatsume: Machines

Hitoshi Shinso: Brains

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Metal

Juzo Honenuki: Skeletons

After that was decided, all the students retired to their dorms to prepare. On the day before the start of the tournament, Present mic announced that the first two matches were Hanta Sero vs Momo Yaoyorozu and Koji Koda vs Mei Hatsume.


	2. Chapter 2

After school ended, the first match of the punderdome began. The rules were explained. The contestants had 90 seconds to engage in verbal fisticuffs. After that, the judges, being Present Mic, Midnight, All Might, Snipe, and Ectoplasm, would rate the contestants based on content, originality, and general groan-worthiness Yaoyorozu and Sero entered an arena consisting of two podiums equipped with microphones. Present Mic started proceedings:

"ALL RIGHT DEAR LISTENERS IT IS TIME FOR THE FIRST ROUND. IT'S MOMO YAOYOROZU VERSUS HANTA SERO. BEGIN!

Yaoyorozu started things off by saying

"A photon checks into a hotel and is asked if he needs any help with his luggage. He says, "No, I'm traveling light.""

"It seems that you've found yourself in a sticky situation"

"Q: Did you hear about the man who got cooled to absolute zero? A: He's 0K now."

"This battle will have to wrap up quickly"

"Q: Why can you never trust atoms? A: They make up everything!"

Sero seemed to be at a loss.

"Ermm..Ah….Hmmm…"

"The name's Bond. Ionic Bond. Taken, not shared."

"...Yeah I got nothing, I forfeit"

"MOMO YAOYOROZU IS THE WINNER!" Present Mic said.

About half an hour later, the second match began. Present Mic introduced Koda and Hatsume, and Hatsume was chosen first:

"Why did the capacitor kiss the diode? He just couldn't resistor"

"Your Koala-fications are completely irrelephant"

"f a Norwegian robot analyzes a bird, it Scandinavian."

"Are you kitten me right meow?"

"I shouldn't have plugged my iPhone into the PC at the kitchen. It's now in the sync."

"That's the sealiest thing i've ever heard"

"TIME'S UP, LISTENERS" Present Mic loudly spoke, "LET'S SEE WHO WON? KODA HAD HAD … 32. KODA WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" Koda appeared almost in tears about having won. Hatsume seemed disappointed, but accepting of the results. Next rounds will be Rikido Sato vs Hitoshi Shinso and Denki Kaminari vs Kyoka Jiro.


End file.
